In electronic gaming systems such as spinning reel or “slot” gaming machines, symbols are selected for display on a display of the machine. The displayed symbols are evaluated to determine whether an award is to be made to a player.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.